Shower enclosures typically comprise a permanent back wall and two permanent opposing side walls. One of the side walls typically includes a shower fixture having a water spraying shower head. A shower curtain or shower door is used to close off the front of the shower enclosure. The shower curtain or door is typically disposed between the two opposing side walls.
Shower curtains are often preferable to the more permanent shower door constructions. Shower curtains are usually manufactured from flexible water proof plastic sheet material and as a result are much less expensive than door assemblies made of expensive rigid plastic or glass. Additionally, shower curtains require only a simple support rod for the curtain to be hung in place between the opposing side walls of the enclosure. Accordingly, the shower curtains can be easily replaced at little cost and effort if the curtain is damaged or if a different color or style of curtain is desired.
A disadvantage associated with shower curtains is the tendency of water spray from the shower head to escape through a gap which separates the side edges of the shower curtain from the side walls of the shower enclosure. This escaping water spray will end up on wall and floor surfaces causing water damage to these surfaces, as well as to the underlying wall and floor structures. Additionally, even a small amount of water can make floor surfaces extremely slippery and dangerous.
Numerous attempts have been made at retaining the edges of the shower curtain at the side walls of the shower enclosure to effectively seal the shower enclosure from escaping water spray. These attempts typically use a shower curtain closure assembly which is attached to the side wall. The closure assembly retains the edge of the shower curtain within the assembly.
Previous shower curtain closures of this type include inexpensive plastic moldings which have a resilient clip structure. The shower curtain edge may be supported on a rod which is then pressed into a pair of resilient arms and semi-permanently retained within the assembly. Alternatively, the molding may include a third arm which holds the edge of the curtain. This third arm then can be pressed between a pair of opposing resilient arms while the edge of the curtain is held on the third arm. This structure also semi-permanently retains the curtain edge within the assembly.
There have been problems with closure assemblies of this type. Water may enter into the recess between the two resilient arms, as well as into other recesses within the structure. This tendency to retain water allows mold and mildew growth to occur in these areas.
Additionally, the closure assemblies of this type have suffered from poor appearance. Specifically, the assemblies look incongruous with current shower enclosures and bath tub shower stalls.
An additional problem with these closure assemblies is the poor retention of the shower curtain within the assembly. These assemblies are designed to provide a semi-permanent securement of the edge of the curtain within the assembly. Unfortunately, these closure assemblies have insufficient retention strength. Accordingly, the curtain edge may be pulled from the assembly without much effort. The assemblies typically require the entire edge to be installed within the assembly at one time. So, if a portion of the edge has been pulled from the assembly, it is likely that the user will not remove the remainder of the curtain from the assembly to permit the reinstallation of the entire edge. Because of this, the curtain may be allowed to remain only partially retained within the assembly. This situation defeats the purpose of the assembly of restricting the escape of water spray between the shower curtain and the side wall. Additionally, the shower curtain will remain in an unsightly arrangement.
Other shower curtain closure assemblies have been designed for the temporary retention of the shower curtain edge within the assembly. Some of these closure assemblies have included the use of simple fabric hook and loop type fasteners which are unsightly and undesirable due to the tendency of these fasteners to lose their retention strength after a period of extended use. The fabric used in these fasteners also retains water which will allow mold and mildew growth.
Other shower curtain closure assemblies which are designed for the temporary retention of a shower curtain edge rely on a structure that applies a light clamping pressure on the edge of the curtain to hold the curtain in place. These clamping assemblies may use simple clamps that are biased by a light spring. Other temporary clamping assemblies use flexible plastic fingers that can be flexed rearwardly to allow the curtain to be disposed under the finger, and then allowed to flex forwardly against the edge of the curtain. Although minimal effort is required to retain the shower curtain within these closure assemblies, it is often true that most users will not bother to retain the shower curtain in the assembly. For this reason, these assemblies are most effective in positions that are unaffected by the entry or exit of the shower user. If the closure of this type is used at the position on the curtain where entry and exit take place, it is unlikely that the user will take the time to position the curtain within the assembly. Because of this the sealing benefits from the use of these assemblies are often never realized. If the assembly is used on the opposite edge of the curtain from where the user enters and exits the shower enclosure, the retention of the curtain edge is minimal which often results in the quick detachment of the curtain from the closure.
For the previously mentioned reasons, there is a need for a shower curtain closure assembly that is useful for a sealing securement of one edge of a shower curtain. There is a need that this closure assembly provides a semi-permanent securement for the shower curtain which will not permit detachment of the curtain unless desired. There is a further need that this closure provide a sealing attachment of the curtain to a wall of the shower enclosure such that water may not pass between the curtain and the wall. There is a need that this closure assembly does not retain water and minimizes the likelihood that hard water deposits, as well as mold and mildew will not form on the closure assembly. There is a further need that this closure is pleasant in appearance and will not appear incongruous with the remainder of the shower enclosure or bathroom.